You Open My Wounds
by Writing-Rabbit's-Wreakage
Summary: Edward left Bella, and she turns into a vampire when Laurent bites her in the meadow, wanting to break her "Don't do anything reckless" promise to Edward she becomes an assassin. Bella is OCC, like in all of my stories. cussing, violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, ok fans of previous stories: I know I haven't been the best updater….*shifty eyes* but I really wanted to read a bella assassin story and there weren't any so I wrote one. **

**So uh… ok. New readers: welcome! Ok in basically all of my stories Bella is OOC. I'm sorry If you hate that, Bella's cooler when she's…cool. **

**Ok. On with the story. **

**Oh…again, some of you don't like how I write, like how I make every sentence a paragraph. I do that for a reason if you don't like it…well, that's simply a personal problem. **

**Oh, and think of this as the middle of Eclipse. K? k. and Reedsville is completely fake….I think. **

**BPOV**

~Flash back~

"_I'm no good for you, Bella."_

_Slap. _

"_Bella, I don't want you to come with me."_

_Punch. _

"_You're not good for me, Bella" _

_Stab. _

"…_it will be as if I never existed." _

_Shoot, kill. _

_(A/N__**: the violence is theoretical…just saying.)**_

_~end of flashback~_

I shook my head to rid myself of that memory. Edward is part of my past, I try to tell myself that everyday but it never seems to work out for me.

Ever since I became a vampire, -three days after the day Laurent found me in the meadow- I have experienced a lot more of life. And, a lot more of death.

_Flinch_

The pain of killing someone, innocent or guilty of whatever is dreadful, and I hate it but- it's…what I do. It hurts but, it numbs me. It's a rush and I need it like, drugs almost. Sort of. It's painful, but nothing compared to the excruciating pain I felt when Edward left.

He made me make him a promise, he made me tell him I would be safe, like he had put it once.

So, obviously my first instinct was to get the most dangerous job there was.

I thought about being a drug dealer, too many junkies…

I thought about being part of the Volturi, too controlled.

So, assassin was next on the list, theoretically no flaws. It was perfect.

But, it's not humans I'm killing. I am sort of working with the Volturi. I'm killing vampires, that have done something to piss off other vampires. Such as killing mates, galore.

I do jobs for the volturi sometimes, but only when I feel it's just. I don't do every job only when it's important or pays well.

I have to be an exceptional tracker. Which I am, it is sort of my power. But not exactly. Similar, to the big one on the volturi guard, I pick up…flavors, sort of, and can teleport to them. Not just on people though but on objects, or places. But, it has to be very specific for it to work.

that's, why being a assassin is so easy, I just have to know a few details of the vampire I am hunting.

I was sitting in a room twirling my knife around in my hand. with Farah, and Todd.

Farah has been my best friend since we met.

Todd is like a brother, not like protective but we goof around an argue, but when it comes down to it were best friends.

Farah and Todd were partners before I was a vampire, I found them after I went to consult with the volturi, trying to find a job. They told me I was not alone and I should call Farah and Todd, after of course telling me I should join them.

So I did, they saw potential and trained me, they helped with my power and taught me how to shoot, how to hack into things, how to steal and how to kill. I was powerful, even for a newborn, and a fast learner. I had exquisite self control, something we decided was because of the previous knowledge of vampires.

Farah thought I should put my training to the test. My first target ever was Victoria, she had been stalking me not hard to fight, almost easy. Farah and Todd were proud.

Ever since I became a vampire I drank out of animals just like the Cullen's. I couldn't kill humans. I may be a professional serial killer, but I don't hurt people unnecessarily.

Farah and Todd don't see eye to eye with me on this subject. They don't understand how I can kill all of these vampires flawlessly without a second thought, but when it came to humans I wouldn't do it.

"bells, were going hunting. Uh...err…come with us?" Todd said kindly.

I shot him a look.

"seriously, Todd?" I said grinning a little. I was in our house In the middle of nowhere mindlessly playing with my knife, none of us had mates, but I was constantly checking up on Edward and the rest of the Cullen's, and Charlie.

Edward is dating Tanya, shocker! Someone prettier then I ever will be.

Alice and jasper are going strong.

Same with Emmett, and Rosalie.

And Carlisle and Esme.

The Cullen's -plus Tanya- moved to Maine. I live there too, because we work in New York. We have a small apartment in the city, but we stay in Maine when not at a job or starting one. We go all over the place though. We go to school on the weekdays, mostly. We live a few towns over from where the Cullen's live. Closer to New York.

Charlie was in grief about my "death" for a long time, but he came around with the help of sue Clearwater, who would have guessed.

Renee and Phil, better then ever.

I am…alright. Getting better. I will never get over Edward, But there's only so much I can do.

I have a meeting for a job tonight. I'm waiting on farah and todd to get back.

I threw the knife I was holding at the dart board on the wall.

Bulls eye, every time.

I smirked. I was so good at what I did, killing is an art- it's terrible and I hate it but, its important. it's what I do. I also only kill people that deserve to die, the other jobs I leave to farah and todd. The kill one save a thousand kind of thing? I hope for the best. Some times you have to do terrible things to do great things.

I jumped in the shower got dressed in simple skin tight black jeans and white T-shirt. I let my hair fall down my back, in it's natural curls.

I had time to spare so I decided I was gunna check up on the Cullen's. Their at school or would be soon. I could say I was shadowing someone and they would pair me up with some lucky ass human.

I thought of there high school, in depth and I thought of all the students and teachers, and cars and trees, and all the rain around the school.

I opened my eyes and I was standing a few yards away from the entrance in the trees I sent farah a text message telling her what I was doing. She said to make it home on time. I rolled my eyes.

I walked up the drive way into the school quickly hiding pocket knifes, guns, small explosives, etc. I adjusted my outfit quickly. And looked myself over, I had to win over the office attendant. I was wearing grey scrunch boots. I rolled my eyes. I also had a small grey headband In my hair to pull it back. I was wearing no make-up or jewelry. I didn't have to though.

I strutted up to the front office getting many stares on my way there. I looked over.

Mistake.

I saw all of the Cullen's looking at me, plus Tanya holding Edwards hand. I glared at there interlocked fingers. Alice gave me a knowing look. She knew, but Edward looked clueless. I didn't expect him to know. Edward was looking at me like he recognized me but didn't. Tanya looked possessive and controlling.

So, we know who wears the pants in _that_ relationship.

Emmett was looking at rose and rose wasn't looking. Jasper was studying Alice then he gave me a once over and sighed looks like he knows- Edward's head snapped up at jasper and then at me. Alice smacked jaspers arm. They were all coming this way. I panicked.

I pulled out my phone and text messaged todd and farah they said they would be here in 10 minutes they were hunting close to here.

_Shudder_

I told them to buy contacts.

The Cullen's got over here I already had a plan in my head.

In my line of work, I had to be an excellent liar. I've come to be one.

They looked at me for a few seconds. I looked at them confused despite what I was thinking.

Edward was the first to speak.

"Bella?" he whispered almost inaudibly, but it's not like I can pretend I'm not a vampire. Alice saw my plan, she smirked. She was blocking it from Edward though.

"uh, who?" I said with fake confusion written all over my face.

Edward looked to Alice. She looked puzzled. He looked away. She looked at me, and I smiled at her. She got was I was doing, but no one else did.

"Cute shoes! Where did you get them?!" I asked her smiling, she smiled back.

"Washington, actually." she smirked knowingly.

I looked disappointed.

"well lets hope they have a website." I mused, uninterested.

I got a call from farah.

"excuse me." I said politely.

"hey, we will be there in like 24 seconds." farah said over the phone.

"sweet, I'll see you then." I responded.

"bye."

"bye."

I hung up and turned back around.

Edward looked at me.

"are you sure you're not bella?" I looked at him and faked anger.

"who is this bella and why do u keep-"

"hey Kelly!" todd said behind me.

Kelly?!

I turned around and mouthed "Kelly?!"

He shrugged. Mistake.

Edward now looked suspicious. Shit, I forgot his power.

"so you are bella!" Edward accused.

I looked at farah. And she was confused.

Todd looked annoyed.

"ok, look yes this is bella, yes bella swan. Bella, we have to go anyway, so lets!" I looked at todd like he was so stupid.

"what?" was his ingenious reply. I smacked him on the back of the head.

Farah was looking at him the same way.

"nice, dumbass." farah said oh, so very politely.

"bella is that really you?" Edward asked.

"um…yes?" I said I mean by now it had become obvious, he was never one to be stupid.

"but, you're a vampire!" he stated. I shook my head at his stupidity.

"duh. So we do have to go I me-" I was cut off my by phone ringing. I looked at the caller ID. Restricted, for the job.

"okay, everyone shut up."

"job?" farah asked me quietly I nodded.

"hello?" I said into the phone?

I gruff voice on the other end answered.

"hello, ok for the job I need you to meet me at Reedsville high school, in Reedsville." I smirked.

"we will be there."

"good" then he hung up.

"we're meeting him here."

Todd looked happier.

The Cullen's looked confused.

"who?" Emmett said.

I was trying to answer honestly.

"we don't know. Part of the job." I said quickly.

"what job?" jasper interjected I glared at him. He knew he asked the wrong question.

"confidential."

Edward scoffed.

"who are we going to tell?" he rolled his eyes. I noticed Tanya was trying to grab his hand be he wouldn't hold it.

Well that's different.

"you guys can't know."

They suddenly looked confused. I used this time to my advantage.

"farah, you should probably be prepared to block all the kids." she nodded wordlessly.

"todd, you should work the weather to our advantage." he did.

He made it foggy within the next 5 minutes I will barely be able to see Edward, I've seen him do it before.

"why can't we know?" Edward persisted. I was annoyed.

"fine! You really want to know?!" I snapped a little.

He nodded. I sighed.

"we're assassins ok?" Rosalie finally looked up and started laughing, Tanya was laughing too.

I rolled my eyes the obviously didn't understand how serious this was.

I turned back to farah.

"we should wait until class starts to scout. He should be here like 20 minutes after that, I think not sure." hrm. It would be helpful to know.

I whirled around to Alice. She was having a vision.

"he will be here 5 minutes and 47 seconds after the bell rings." Alice said. She looked scared.

"Alice, why do you look scared?" Tanya asked.

"because my best friend is dealing with a psychopath?!" she screamed more at me then to her. I rolled my eyes.

She replayed her vision for Edward and he lost it.

"Isabella Marie swan! You are not going to talk to that freak!" he yelled getting in my face.

I raised my eyebrows at him.

he backed up a little.

"Edward, baby why do you even care about that little psycho! We're happy together and she's a little skank! She's come to ruin it for us and break your heart again!" I laughed. He looked so angry!

"Tanya! How could you say something so completely disrespectful! I love her!" he screamed. I looked at him in complete shock. So did everyone else.

"Bella, I can explain!" he said idiotically.

"if you love- that! Then I'm going back to Alaska!" she said and took off. Whoa.

"bella, I-"

"um, so farah, lets go. Uh todd…yeah…" I said awkwardly.

"bella wait!" Edward said from behind me. The bell rang. We started scouting.

I was trying to shake what he said out of my mind but I couldn't.

"okay guys, I'll be the eyes. Todd you should be a lackey. Well, really the ears posing as a lackey, okay? And, bella you should do the talking." farah said questioningly. We don't have a leader, we share the leadership. We're a team.

"ok." me and todd said at the same time.

Now we wait for the call, farah checked her clock and said we had 45 seconds.

I got a call.

I looked at the ID and it said restricted.

"hello?" I said knowingly.

**MUAHAHA! Ok, sorry cutting you off, I didn't want to stop there I just did because I needed a cliffhanger to get you guys to keep reading! :D ok, so I hope you liked the first chapter. Kind of boring filler chapter, a little drama with the Edward-ness but yea. So REVIEW! **

**I don't mean to be a bitch but I want 5 reviews to update! So, tell your friends! Ok over and out!**

**To infinity and beyond, **

**Izzy. **


	2. Chapter 2

**People! 5 reviews in no time, well I really thought that was going to buy me some time….damn, so as I promised new chapter.**

**No one complained on the cliffy, I really thought I was going to have to deal with some flames…I have the best readers :3 but my reviewers are even cooler thanks to every one who reviewed.**

* * *

_"okay guys, I'll be the eyes. Todd you should be a lackey. Well, really the ears posing as a lackey, okay? And, bella you should do the talking." farah said questioningly. We don't have a leader, we share the leadership. We're a team._

_"ok." me and todd said at the same time._

_Now we wait for the call, farah checked her clock and said we had 45 seconds._

_I got a call._

_I looked at the ID and it said restricted._

_"hello?" I said knowingly._

BPOV

"Hello, meet me in the library in the smoking section."

I was about to say 'ok' but he hung up, I thought nothing of it.

"smoking section in the library. Farah, you listen from a distance go in first pretend to read, be inside in case anything goes down." I said calmly.

"Ok, but the smoking section is open I have a feeling he is going to be moving the location to somewhere more quiet, soon after the meeting begins. You should make it apparent I'm with you." I nodded, so did Todd.

Farah walked into the library then casually, as if she wasn't on the job.

45 seconds or so later Todd, and I walked in. we saw him sitting in the smoking section looking around anxiously. Not a professional, we have nothing to worry about.

I looked at Farah, and mouthed. 'Not a pro.' she understood. And nodded slightly.

She probably let down her mental and physical shield then.

Todd and I walked into the room, and he stood up.

He looked at us suspiciously.

"from a very reliable source, I was told there was three of you." he said questionably.

I slickly replied,

"there are, and if this meeting progresses they will be joining us."

He nodded solemnly.

We sat down and he began.

"ok, so I have a job. It's on a human whi-"

"no." I interrupted. Todd looked at me frustrated. I rolled my eyes.

"ugh, continue." I nodded at farah to join us. She came and sat down.

"ok, uh, it's on a human. A teenage girl that goes to this school." I observed the cruel vampire for the first time.

He looked no older then 20, though I would be willing to bet he's ages older then that. He has black hair and bright red eyes covered by pathetic blue contacts. His clothes were simple and boring.

"if she is just a teenage girl why do you want to kill her?!" I asked enraged.

"because, she was just a toy that got to clingy. She was a nobody that I wanted to fool around with and I need to take care of the problem. I have a heart, so I didn't want to do it myself but it really needs to be done." he said.

"oh, and I was hoping it would be free of charge, since it's such a simple hit." he said. Farah and Todd looked at me, like they were waiting for me to kill him.

I had my eyes closed tight, hands were in fists and my legs were crossed angrily. Suddenly I felt someone else's presence in the room. I looked over to the door to see Edward, Emmett, and Jasper. I glared up at them, and I felt calmer.

I quietly thanked jasper. He nodded. I looked to the employer.

"What's the girls name." I tried to say calmly. Everyone in the room looked at me like I was crazy.

"we're taking the job?" farah mouthed, 'no, I want to know her name to protect her' I mouthed back at her when he wasn't looking. She smiled and nodded. Edward suddenly looked relived. I glared at him.

Usually I just say we're not taking the job when it's like this and leave it. But, this reminds me of Edward and I, and I will stop at nothing to make this girl safe.

"Dianna Thompson." he replied gingerly.

"and, what's you're name?" I said as if speaking to a child.

He smirked.

"Royce king." he replied cockily.

( **A/n: okay, for a minute lets pretend rose bit Royce, and then sucked out the venom…but didn't do it all the way? Okay! Royce is a vampire. Oh btw, since Edward never came back and bella never hung out with were wolfs rose never had the chance to tell bella about Royce and stuff, so she doesn't know.)**

Edward and jasper gasped Emmett looked so murderous I couldn't even begin to describe it, Emmett looked so beyond furious at this 'Royce king' that I backed up in my chair wincing.

"um, ok Royce we will call you. Can I have your number?"

"are you sure that's standard procedure?" he said just as cockily. Edward rushed over and sat by my side and answered for me.

"yes yes it is, bella I have his number we can go." I smacked him on the back of the head.

"are you with him?" Royce said slightly more glum.

"no" I said at the same time Edward said,

"yes."

Royce smirked.

"bella, would you like to come with me and hang out at my place then?" Royce said egotistically.

"no, sorry I don't date cocky assholes." an got up. And left, farah and todd close behind me.

"Edward I swear to god if you interrupt a job like that again, you will be the hit. What's the number?" I said angrily.

"17028249474" **(A/N: call it, I dare you. ****J)**

"thanks, I guess."

"wait!" Royce called behind me, I turned.

"what?" I said frustrated.

"go out with me." he said knowingly, like it was a command more then a request. Edward was basically about to kill him Emmett was holding him back, talking to him in his mind.

I do not like to be bossed around.

"hrmmm, on second thought…-this got Edward to look at me pleading, I'm sure the story behind this guy was bigger now.-"no again." I said and smirked. His face fell and became angry.

"you will regret this. Isabella swan, you will never forget my name." he said with a sick voice that implied more then said.

"oh, I'm sure I will soon enough ray? Uh…Ron…I'm sorry I seemed to have forgotten you're name." I smirked.

He turned and stocked out of the building.

Edward was instantly in front of me.

"Bella, please don't make him angry, I'm begging you." he said gingerly.

"why?" he looked like he couldn't say anything. I rolled my eyes.

"Rose will tell you, it's her story to tell…" he trailed off.

"Ok, whatever. I'm off to find Dianna." I said and stalked off, I hated being the last to know.

RPOV

I was sitting in English, not paying attention. I could teach this class better then the insolent teacher could, and I would look fabulous doing it, talk about split ends…

Suddenly some voice over the intercom said,

"Dianna Thompson to the principals office immediately."

The voice sounded like bella, but she's being an assassin, that's a joke.

Bella's to frail for that kind of work. Well, I guess not anymore.

I wonder who this Dianna kid is. She is probably some juvenile kid, that has nothing better to do then defile school property, and do drugs.

Ghastly teenagers. I sighed.

"Rosalie Hale, repeat the line." the teacher barked at me. Bitch.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?

Deny thy father and refuse thy name;

Or if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love,

And I'll no longer be a Capulet." take that skank. I smirked, and she looked stunted. I mean, I _was _barely listening.

Granted she didn't call on me all class, I was soooo happy it was lunch after this class.

I went outside the classroom, greeted by Emmett.

But, he didn't look himself. He looked, angry worried and really scared.

"babe, what's wrong?" I asked quietly.

"you need to explain about Royce to bella…" he said quickly and quietly, like he was afraid of what I would say.

I was frozen.

"why?" I replied icily.

"because he's here rose, he's trying to get bella. I'm sure you heard the Dianna announcement? That was bella, she has to protect her because he tried to put a hit on her."

"wait, _he -wince- _is trying to…bella…?" I asked unsure of what I was saying.

If this was the case I would kill him. No one should go through that pain, better question was why and how was he alive?

"I killed him that's impossible!" I whisper yelled.

"you didn't suck all the venom out I guess…" Emmett trialed off not wanting to disagree with me.

"I'll talk to bella." I said solemnly. He smiled at me. She's like his little sister, it would kill him to see her so messed up.

* * *

**10 reviews for this chapter! **

**Hey peeps!**

**I got tons of alerts for this chapter, but I'm not updating until I get 10 reviews so alerts are pointless.**

**To Infinity And Beyond,**

**Izzy. :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Wow, you guys suddenly became for of reviewing. I went from 14 to 23 in like 3 days. That has to be a record. So I found it just to put up a new chapter. If u haven't noticed I took down the authors note, so my stories chapter things don't get all fucked up. Well thanks for my reviews….**

**I want 10 more for THIS chapter. :D I guess I am an optimist! That means instead of my 23, 33. B4 I update. This way, I have time. :D**

**Are you excited? Ok, just checking. **

**Anyone read the "short second life of Bree tanner?" personally buying it tomorrow, if someone ruins it I'm going to be pissed. xD**

**BPOV**

_**"Wait, he -wince- is trying to…Bella…?" I asked unsure of what I was saying.**_

_**If this was the case I would kill him. No one should go through that pain, better question was why and how was he alive?**_

_**"I killed him that's impossible!" I whisper yelled.**_

_**"You didn't suck all the venom out I guess…" Emmett trialed off not wanting to disagree with me.**_

_**"I'll talk to Bella." I said solemnly. He smiled at me. She's like his little sister; it would kill him to see her so messed up.**_

(**A/n: goes back just before the bell rings. Sorry! But it's easier to start here.)**

After calling this Dianna girl to the office, obviously there are a lot of questions as to how I got a hold of the speaker anyway, well…I told the principle that I'm Dianna's long lost sister, clever huh?

He was more then happy to oblige.

I heard her trotting nervously down the hallway.

From what I can tell, she's a good girl. Always has been.

Gets good grades, still listens to mom and dad, and baby-sits.

So what's a girl like that doing with this vile Royce king?

I know what her certain predicament feels like, to be left barren. Alone.

If she loved Royce with one tenth of what I loved Edward, she's completely heart broken.

She made her way to the door and peeked in. she was on the verge of tears already, with tears brimming.

Awesome, we've got a crier.

I rolled my eyes.

"Um…hello sir, have I done something wrong?" Dianna said after barely peeking in.

"Hello, no, no you haven't. I have news for you but I feel it's only fair for this young lady to tell you." Mr. Howard said.

Here we go…

"Hi, Dianna. Lovely name."

"Thank…you?" she said awkwardly while rubbing her left arm.

I was hyper aware of my surroundings.

I was also hyper aware of the knowledge of being watched. I had to finish what I was doing, and then I could investigate.

I smiled at Dianna.

"Your mom was very close to my dad way back when. Im just 'gunna come out with it and say, that im your sister. Your mom is my mom. Though we have different dads, half sisters, but sisters none the less." she looked stunned.

She was speechless.

I turned to Mr. Howard.

"Uh, can you please give us some privacy?" I said kindly.

"Oh sure, sure." he said embarrassed. He left the room.

"You're my sister?" Dianna said after he left.

I laughed.

"Nope, Sorry. I just have to talk to you. That was the only way Mr. H would let us talk privately, you have to hold up the façade though. Got it?"

She looked mad.

"Why on earth would I do that? You just lied, to me and the principle!" she said like I committed grand theft auto.

I rolled my eyes.

"Because im protecting you. Someone wants you dead. And im trying to stop that, so you listen to me or you will end up on an autopsy table. Do you understand?"

She looked utterly terrified. Maybe I shouldn't have put it so bluntly…hrm, I'll work on that.

"Ok, ok. I'm sorry. But every word I just said was true. Now I need you to tell me all the information you have on one person, I understand he is a touchy subject but, please give me the information." I said more calmly.

"Ok…? Who. Fire away." she sat down wary.

I jogged around the room for a paper and pen.

"Ok, so please don't stop cooperating because of this because then we will have to do this the hard way." I said warning her.

"Ok, I swear."

"Alright. Give me all the information you have on Royce king." I said in a monotone.

She flinched. The ears were back in her eyes.

"There's not much to tell." she stated coldly.

"Well, tell me anything you know." I said softly.

"…I don't know where to start." she mumbled confused.

"How about the beginning?" I suggested. She sighed.

"Ok, I met him last year. Sophomore year. We met at the bus stop." she began with an angry cold look in her eyes.

"Mhmm." I said quietly, almost inaudibly.

"He asked for my number. I should have known he was too good to be true, he was charming and alluring, and sweet. But it was all a lie, he's sick. He raped me about four months back. He came through my window. Like he did most nights. Except this night, I remember is a sick twinkle in his eye as he- I.- he- I re-…" I wasn't going to make her finish her statement.

I hadn't written a thing on the paper. I didn't need her to have to know everyone knows.

"Please god keep this between us!" she was suddenly ripped from her morbid blankness, into an urgent panic.

"Ok, I will. Is it okay if I tell the people that are helping me? There against Royce too, no ones going to hurt you like that ever again. Ok? I will PERSONALY get rid of him. "I asked.

"Ok…"

I heard her stomach growl.

"You need food. I'll walk to lunch with you." I said more of a demand then a question.

"ok." she looked like she was in another world.

I really can't believe I made her relive that. I feel sick, sick to my bones. I will make him pay. I will make him regret ever hurting anyone like this.

As we were walking in perfect silence, I was very confused.

Edward said that the Royce story wasn't his to tell, that it was Rosalie's. What could that mean, did rose know him as a human, and did rose turn him? I'll ask her when we get to the lunch room I suppose. Oh yeah, she hates me. Well, I'll figure that out.

As we entered the lunch room all eyes seemed to be on us.

I whispered over to Dianna,

"Go sit with your friends. Don't tell them anything. Pretend you don't know me. If you see Royce call, my number is already in your phone."

"You did yo-" she started.

"Just go. We'll talk later." I walked off before she could respond.

When I walked over to the table both Rose and Edward stood up.

Once Edward saw that Rosalie had stood up, he sat down and nodded at her.

Always the fucking gentleman.

"Bella we have to talk, first im so sorry for being so rude to you, but can we please get somewhere private to talk?" she said solemnly.

"Sure." I said calmly.

She led us over to another table where no one was even close to in hearing distance, except for nosey vampires.

"I have to tell you something Bella. Im telling you because no one else should feel like this, and as much as you think I hate you, I don't. And I do think of you like a sister. So I do have to warn you about Royce. I know you're pissed at Edward. Honey, we all are. But, that is a really bad reason to date him. He is a…_rapist. _*flinch* and I don't want to see you in the circumstance I'm sure at this point you have figured out I was in. he…he was my fiancée when I was a human, I had my whole life ahead of me. And the thing that I wanted most in life was kids. A little baby I could hold. Someone that thinks of _me_ as mom. I wanted that more then anything. And my dads boss, the king family. Seemed to be the best choice for me, from my parent's perspectives at least. But, the truth is- I never liked them. I liked there money. I wish I would have seen that. Before this happened. Before he ruined my life forever because I was naive and ignorant. I was walking home from a friend's house, she married poor, but she had the cutest baby. She was happy, and in love. I shunned her for marrying him. But she was happy. After I saw her and her family she offered to walk me home. But I declined. It was only a few short blocks back. As I was walking, there was one eerie streetlight, and I remember thinking to myself, how it was ugly compared to the rest." she laughed humorlessly at herself.

"And as I was walking underneath it, I heard Royce calling out to me with all of his friends. He was drunk I could smell it from several yards away. He called me over, I obliged. He took me in his hands roughly. He said,

"Isn't she the most beautiful of all the Georgia peaches?"

His friends and him just laughed and gave me sick looks.

One of his friends said,

"And she's got a nicer rack too!" This made there drunken laughs continue. I was terrified and didn't do anything. Royce pushed me to the ground and his friend held me down. And-"

She stopped and shook her head.

"I'm not going to go into details, but they left me in my own puddle of blood, Carlisle found me, I was begging to die the whole time, I just remember Edward being upset I was there. Saying horrible things out of ignorance, but that's Edward I suppose. But, I felt compelled to tell you this story, because Emmett told me Royce was coming after you. I have no doubt you can't handle yourself, but please for my sake take care of yourself."

She concluded.

I was speechless.

I stood up, as did she.

I gave her a hug.

She was a little stunned at first, but she hugged me back. And when she pulled back she actually smiled at me, not the smiles you give when you are mocking someone, but smiles you give when you truly and honestly care for someone. I smiled back. And without a word we walked back to the Cullen's table, were Farah and Todd are residing.

**Ok guys, nice long chapter. There. Now ten more reviews! : D without them im not even putting up an authors note. So, hurry up those review's! :D**


End file.
